Legacies
by BruceWaynesOtherSon
Summary: The three Bat brothers; Dick, Jason, and Tim all decide to get something meaningful for Bruce on Father's Day.


Legacies

A/N: I got a tattoo with my parent's anniversary on it, so it inspired me to write this. Not edited of course, because what even is editing? Leave a review and feel free to roast me :)

* * *

It was _really_ rare that the three of them would even be able to be together in the same room, let alone plan something as complicated and intricate as this. All three of them; Dick, Jason, and Tim decided to do something different this year, something meaningful for Bruce on Father's Day. It was incredibly rare that they were even able to agree on the same thing, so this was truly uncharted territory.

"You know you guys, I am really freaking excited for this," Dick exclaimed with the cheekiest grin on his face. As Dick said this, he pressed the gas pedal a little bit harder on his 2019 cobalt blue Camaro and zoomed past the busy streets of downtown Gotham.

"Jesus Christ, Dickhead please slow down, you might kill us all before we even get there," Jason half yelled while gripping onto the "oh-shit-handle" above the window in the passenger side of the Camaro.

"Considering our nightlife activities, dying in a car accident would be a pretty boring way to go," Tim chimed in from the back seat holding onto either side of his seat for dear life.

"Yeah, the first time I died really set the bar, so I'd rather not die from your idiotic driving," Jason added.

"I have to speed at least a little our appointment is at 3:00 and it's 2:57 I don't want to be late!" explained Dick. He continued to speed as they slowly approached their destination almost running over a group of pedestrians.

Dick turned into the parking lot and parked rather crookedly in front of their destination. Something they've been planning for a few weeks now. Tim, Jason, and Dick all got out and stared at the giant lit up sign that stated, "Ace's Tattoos and Piercings." While the bustling day life of the citizens of Gotham continued to live their regular lives.

"…I think I'm having some second thoughts," Tim admitted sheepishly while his older brothers went ahead and opened the doors of the tattoo parlor.

"Look Replacement, you two fuckers are even lucky I answered the texts let alone let the both of you allow someone to **permanently** embed my beautiful skin with ink all for the Old Man. So, if I'm doing this both of you are too." Jason stated bluntly while glaring down Tim.

"I don't have a spleen what happens if my tattoo gets infected?"

"I don't give a shit what hap-"before Jason could finish what he was saying, a tall bulky tanned man with dozens of various tattoos canvasing his entire body, covering his neck to his ankles and probably everything in between. He came out from behind the reception counter in front of where the three brothers were arguing wearing a plain black tank top stating, "Tattooed & Employed" in elegant cursive and some khaki colored cargo shorts.

"If you take care of the tattoo the way we teach you too, you'll have a 90% chance of nothing going wrong," the man shook all of our hands with a slight smirk before introducing himself, "the name's Ace by the way, owner of the parlor, and I guess I'll be doing all of your tattoos today." He smiled warmly showing off a few gold teeth.

"Nice to meet you Ace, my name is Dick, and these are my two brothers, Jason and Tim." Dick gave Ace his classic charming smile while Jason gave him a two-finger salute and Tim gave him a quick up and down look.

"So, what did you boys have in mind for your tattoos?" Ace asked while taking them to the back area behind the reception desk where two black parlor chairs and various hardware cabinets were scattered across the room. The back area was completely engrossed in mirrors with a small black sink in the corner.

"Oh, we know exactly what we want." Dick said a little too excitedly.

* * *

All three tattoos took around a total of three hours, just in time to rush back to the manor before Bruce's Father's Day dinner. They all gave Ace a huge thank you and made sure to give him a large tip (come on they were Waynes) before heading back to the manor.

Once they got back to the manor all three boys rushed into the larger dining room to see Damian, Cass, and Bruce seated at the mahogany dining table with masses of food lying in front of them.

"Well it is about time, you young masters showed up," Alfred chided while entering the dining hall with even more food on a serving platter while setting it down on the table, "well go on, take your seats."

"All three of you imbeciles are late, and it is Father's Day, how ungrateful you all are." Damian snarled at the three of them.

"Damian settle down. Besides I am just so glad all three of you came in the first place, sit down so we can all get started." Bruce stated with a slight smile from his seat at the head of the table (probably at the fact that Jason even came to the manor).

"Before we sit down, the three of us got you something and we think you'd really like it," Dick started.

"You didn't have to ge-"Bruce started.

"Shut up, old man, it's too late we already got 'em and you better like it." Jason quipped.

"I know that you said no identifying marks because you know, our _extracurricular_ activities, but nowadays a lot of people have tattoos, so we wanted to get some with meaning." Tim informed him. All three brothers decided to take off their respective shirts to show Bruce why they were late.

All three boys decided to get their respective dates for adoption in black roman numerals tattooed on the left side of their chest. The plastic wrap impaired the visibility of their "gifts" for Bruce, but they were all still visible enough for him to see.

"Boys I-" Bruce was speechless. They weren't sure if it was because they got tattoos without telling him or if it was because he actually liked them.

"It's the dates you adopted us in roman numerals. It's on our left side because that's the side closest to our heart because you took us in and gave us your love when we needed it the most." Dick explained with a wicked smile.

Before Bruce could say anything else, he shoved his face into the palms of his hands and when he placed his palms back onto his sides, to everyone surprise Bruce was shedding actual tears. The Batman was shedding _freaking tears_.

"Don't get too sappy Old Man, we also got them because they make us look pretty badass." Jason added in.

"Boys…I think this is the best gift I could've ever gotten." Bruce choked up before pulling all three of them into a huge bear hug.

"Happy Father's Day Bruce," all three of the boys stated in unison while in their father's embrace.

_Best Father's Day yet, _Bruce thought. His boys really gave him something special, involving the best days of his life, the respective days he made the fateful decision to adopt them. His boys, his legacies.


End file.
